


Flowers for Uncle

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Tumblr Zutara Prompts [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flowers, character death is alluded to, fic prompt from tumblr, flower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Zuko comes home with flowers.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Zutara Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003560
Kudos: 19





	Flowers for Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this became angsty. The prompt asked if Zuko was good at gardening and what would he plant and the minute I started writing, angst and grief came out. 
> 
> Timeline is vague, but I think it's leaning more towards Modern AU because I really don't feel like fleshing out a whole "how does the world see Iroh post-war"

“These were Uncle’s favorite flowers,” he says quietly as he carefully brings the pot of jasmines in. 

“They’re lovely, Zuko,” she says, “He’ll forever have good taste.”

“He does,” Zuko says, “And an excellent green thumb.” He leans into Katara’s embrace, before stepping back.

“I can help you, if you want,” she said, and he nodded as they made their way to the garden.

“For Uncle - a great father, an amazing grandfather, and a kind soul to many,” Zuko said as they planted the jasmines in the garden, “And a man of great taste.”


End file.
